nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horton11
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Focus Cars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 02:01, September 4, 2010 : Welcome to Lovia seems like you've done alot of edits! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Stick to the colors Lovely work with your new supermarket, but you may not place it where you want, you must stick to the 'shopping yellow', probably you've seen i changed it already in my town. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, Please maybe only have it in 3 or four towns at the most. Thanks we hope you lilke Lovia! Marcus Villanova WLP 18:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Again please stop. We love the idea of a super market but make your articles complete and only have about 5 of them around Lovia! Thank you. Marcus Villanova WLP 18:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry to disturb again, but i think to supermarkets in a small town is a bit to much so i removed the maxi store, sorry JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I think Maxi is a clothing store. But again he is making to many stores. Marcus Villanova WLP 19:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::There is only 3 maxis stores ::::I know, I really love your work, but why don't you first try to create a logo and write your article, afterwards people will beg to have your store in their town JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::True Dat. Also when on Talk pages use four of these ~ to show your signature! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :) i am happy that Chez Pierre joined the company of you. can you make more place's in other shoppeing center. :Don't forget the 4-'~' after your name JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Notification I'm just dropping in to say that when you made 50 valuable edits you can become a citizen. This will allow you to own up to three houses and to vote and participate in elections. 06:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Fifty? This dude already has 214... @Horton11: keep up the good work, comrade! You are a hardworking man, care to buy a home in Sylvania and join CPL.nm? We need hard workiers like you, sir, we do! BastardRoyale 07:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Sure, how do I join? Horton11 20:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Again i'll speed up this process They'll want to know These three things: :*Your Charteter Name :*Your Sex :*Your Residence(s) : If you want to join a party go to this List of political parties in Lovia and choose from a list of parties! Thnx. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : So yes Fill out the questions and stuff thanks for joining Walden. I think we'll need Andy to see that. But thanks!!! Marcus Villanova Walden 21:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Great job! I just wanted to congratulate you on your hard work. I see you just got made a citizen, which means you can buy another two residences. Would you consider buying one in Novosevensk? It's an attractive Russian village in the island state of Seven, and at the moment I'm trying to increase the population. Semyon E. Breyev 17:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : I think Justin also owns one in Kings, which is where he is running. I can't deny Novo is a awseome town and he whould live there. Also if the easy life and relaxation is your choice you should also buy a residence in Adoha! Marcus Villanova Walden 18:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well done! Well done! You gotta be one of our most active users nowadays, keep up the good work! I love all those families and historical people you create. BastardRoyale 12:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Yes I think even seymon gave him some thnx, and me too again i'm glad he's apart of Walden! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::What d'you mean, 'even seymon'? (sic) I'm as willing to encourage new users as anyone else, but unfortunately I'm not as active now as I was in the summer. Some of us have to go to school, you know. Semyon E. Breyev 18:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship + Notification 07:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC)}} Name- Justin Abahams Sex- Male Adress- 14 Oceana Side-street, Hurbanova Then, there's another thing I need to tell you. It is very important that you work on and with the exisiting site content. Your contributions are valued, but it's too hard for the site management to keep track of your edits if you write hundreds of pieces about things and people nobody's ever heard of. Can you do that? This is really important. If you continue like this, and we cannot follow up with maintenance, we will have to make you stop editing for a while. Okay? 07:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hello??? Earth to Horton. 12:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe he has a day off. I mean, you can't be online 24/7. 13:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::It's good no? he stops editing JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::He just edited (check above). 13:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well he must have seen it, and has agreed JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well hey, I didn't think of that. 13:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks I could help JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Its kinda crazy you guys ask him to take a step down. A user like this is a blessing to this site, and no less! BastardRoyale 17:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) George Maybe you could write an article about George Bradly-Lashawn, son of King Arthur III of Lovia? Use your imagination. :) BastardRoyale 17:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Repeated reverting As Lovia does not have a Secret Service, and only Congress can erect one, your articles do not fit in the wiki. This is a basic criterium. They will be deleted. Please discuss those kind of things before making articles. You repeatedly reverted admin edits on your "spy pages". As a warning, your account will be blocked for 2 hours. You have been warned about this before. 06:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I do not see a single official warning on his talk page. Hope the block won't scare him away. BastardRoyale 12:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the September 14 message is a warning: "then we will have to make you stop editing for a while." Martha Van Ghent 12:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Get real. Don't you agree its kinda ridiculous our king threatened to block a user because 'he edits too much'? BastardRoyale 12:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::The problem is not that he edits too much, the problem is that his edits do not agree with other contents on this site. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Instead of sending him a long message explaining this he gets a block right away and has to find out himself instead of some administrator telling him, like they ought to do. BastardRoyale 12:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Eh.. See Dimi's message above: Then, there's another thing I need to tell you. It is very important that you work on and with the exisiting site content. Can't be clearer than that I'd say.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks OWTB. @Bastard: We do our job as admins, and that often includes the kind of work nobody appreciates. The wiki needs it though. 05:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Cricket Trophies i just added a page with some cricket trophies. Supermans 01:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) sili hi sili vunki monki need help edits need u! VuniMonki 11:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) UNITED STATES MARINE CRORPS Vote If you want to vote, and you may of course, please don't mess up the layout. It would probably be best to access the page in raw edit mode. 14:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Advice I saw you made one of your characters (one of your Ramsley's) the governor of a state, but that year already had a governor, a certain mr. Zimmerman. Another user wanted to delete the page but I managed to keep it, but had to remove him from the list. You see you cannot do things like that without permission of the editors who created the articles. I am afraid that if you do not manage to fit your articles into Lovia, people will try to delete the articles. It has happened to me before and I fear it will happen to you also. That would be a big waste, because you have made some very good articles so far. When you write an article always make sure it: #'Does not' go against history that is already written, unless given permission by the creators of that history #'Does not' change the entire cause of history entirely (only small changes). #'Does' fit in Lovia. Lovia does not have a secret service so your spies could never have been "known" spies, they could only be rumoured to have been spies. And if you want to let your historical characters marry or have children with those of someone else, look at the edit history of the article and contact its writer. I wish you good luck and I hope you continue to be of great service to this website. If you have any questions please go ahead and ask me, or one of the actual admins of the site. Good luck and take care, Dr. Magnus 17:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC)